winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Now That It's Me and You
|track = 4 (on the 7 and 14 tracks albums) 7 (on the 22 tracks albums) |singer = Alessia Orlando (English) Michela Ollari (Italian) |music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Two Hearts Forever |next = Sophix}}Now That It's Me and You is a song from Season 4. Lyrics |-|English= If someday you get so down Or there's something going wrong If you can't make it on your own Like you're alone and love is gone If you turn around, I'll be there I will find you anywhere I will cheer you up and together We'll find a way through night and day After all we've done To become one And now that it's me and you Side by side all of our dreams will come true So indivisible You're my best friend You'll never be alone Now that it's me and you We'll be stronger more than ever I'll never let you go 'Cause together we can fly Like the Winx You can change your clothes and your hair But you aren't what you wear When I look at you I swear You are a star, the way you are If I turn around you'll be there You can find me anywhere You and I will last forever We'll find a way through night and day After all we've done To become one And now that it's me and you Side by side all of our dreams will come true So indivisible You're my best friend You'll never be alone Now that it's me and you We'll be stronger more than ever I'll never let you go 'Cause together we can fly Like the Winx (Look into your heart) (You're a Winx, too) We are the Winx Now it's you and me We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx |-|Italian= Quando il giorno non si accende E ti senti proprio giù Quando cerchi un po' di sole Dai guarda su nel cielo blu Prova a credere in te stessa E un'amica troverai Non c'è niente che ci fermi Da oggi in poi ci siamo noi Fate del Winx Club Siamo magiche Adesso che ci sei tu Fianco a fianco Siamo stelle nel cielo Indivisibili Siamo amiche Non sarai sola ormai Ora che ci sei tu Siamo unite nel destino E anche in mezzo ai guai Puoi contare su di noi Siamo Winx Oggi è un giorno di vacanza Si respira la magia Corri fuori dalla stanza E accendi la tua fantasia Prova a crederci davvero E un'amica troverai Tra le stelle su nel cielo Da oggi in poi Tu sei con noi Fate del Winx Club Siamo magiche Adesso che ci sei tu Fianco a fianco Siamo stelle nel cielo Indivisibili Siamo amiche Non sarai sola ormai Ora che ci sei tu Siamo unite nel destino E anche in mezzo ai guai Puoi contare su di noi Siamo Winx (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Noi siamo Winx! (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Ora che ci sei! (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Siamo le Winx! (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Noi siamo Winx! (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Siamo le Winx! Trivia *For the English version, there are two different titles: Now That's Me And You from Songs from Season 4 and Now That It's Me and You from Winx Club 4 Believix. **For the first English title, the "a" of "and" should not be capitalized as it is not an important word. *This song is Musa's fourth solo. **The first was Wings, which she sang when she rehearsed for the concert in the fifteenth episode of the second season at least in the 4Kids version. **The second was A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Rai dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids dub, which she sings in Season 2 in episode fifteen. **The third was Two Hearts Forever in Season 4 in episodes nine and fourteen. **The fifth is Winx Open Your Heart in Season 4 in episode ten. **The sixth is Heart of Stone in Season 4 in episode thirteen. ** The seventh is We Are a Symphony in Season 6 in episode five. *This song is the fifth one Musa sings of the whole series, and the second of Season 4. **Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. **The first one of the series is Wings. **The second one is A Sky without Moon and Stars for the Rai dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids dub. **The third one is A Song for You for the Rai dub and This Is the Beat for the 4Kids dub in a duet with Stella. **The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. **The sixth one is Winx Open Your Heart. **The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. **The eight one is Endlessly in a duet with Bloom. **The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. **The tenth one is A Kingdom a Child in a duet with Bloom. **The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. **The twelvth one is We Are a Symphony. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Musa Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club)